witchesofeastendfandomcom-20200222-history
Freya Beauchamp
Freya Eilif Beauchamp is the daughter of Joanna and Victor, twin sister of Frederick, younger sister of Ingrid, and niece of Wendy. She is one of the Four leads of Witches of East End. She is noted as a very powerful witch. She currently resides in East End, and works as a bartender. Personality Freya is a warm, feisty, and caring young woman who works as a bartender for The Bent Elbow, a local bar in East End. Much like her aunt Wendy, she is quite liberated and doesn't really let anything stop her from helping the people she cares about. She is more than ready to use her gifts and talents to help out whenever she can. She is not as conservative as her mother with regards to her powers, neither is she as mild-mannered and shy as her older sister, Ingrid, is. As a contrast to them, she is much more emotional and is unafraid to make her feelings known. However, it is interesting to note that she is much different from her novel counterpart, being less adventurous and provocative. She is a lot more open when it comes to meeting long-lost family members compared to her sister, as seen with Victor and Wendy. She even asked her dad to walk her down the aisle for her wedding, even if they only met a day or two beforehand. She doesn't like lying, feeling extremely guilty that she had to lie to Dash for so long about being a witch and was mad that her mom lied to her and Ingrid on more than one occasion. However, she is not above going to such lengths if she knows it's for the best. She is a very loving person and she tries her best to make her relationships work, as seen with how hard she worked to make her relationship with Dash work even if her attraction to Killian was becoming something more. But, she does have a breaking point and she isn't afraid to let someone go when she knows that someone better is still out there waiting for her, seen with how she apologetically left Dash on their wedding day to be with Killian, her soulmate. Biography Early Life Freya was born in the magical realm of Asgard alongside her twin brother, Frederick. She lived there with her family until they were banished by her grandfather. Along with her older sister, Ingrid, she's cursed to die young and be reborn again and again. Freya and Ingrid have lived through various centuries in their various incarnations. It is currently unknown how many lives she has had. Due to the tragic losses of both daughters over the centuries, Joanna made a concious decision to have them not use their powers in order to keep them safe. The decision to stop the girls discovering the secret of their magic was difficult for Joanna to keep as Freya knew from an early age that she was different, her power of Premonition often caused her to have psychic dreams and she also was able to read auras. At some point when she was younger, Joanna decided to send Freya to therapy because of this, in hopes that it would convince Freya that what she was experiencing wasn't normal. The decision to keep the sisters away from magic was reversed when Wendy came to East End and their powers were awakened. Past Lives In the 17th century, Vidar, a friend of Joanna's handed the girls over to Witch hunters who then burned both sisters at the stake. Due to Joanna's reaction, this could be assumed as their first death. In 1720, Freya was killed by coming in to contact with Ramus Moritum. In 1875, during her birthday, she was impaled. In 1905 she was alive and living in San Francisco with her lover, Henry, with whom she owned a bar with. Freya then died in 1906 in the great earthquake. In the 1970's Freya was in a relationship with a man named Dan (Dash Gardiner), together the pair became drug dealers and were well known for their Cocaine which Freya would enchant before selling. Freya lived in fear of her boyfreind but was too scared to leave him. Eventually Freya fell in love with a bartender named Bobby and the pair began an affair. Eventually they made plans to run away and be together. Their plan did not come to pass as Dan later shot Bobby in front of Freya and left her heartbroken. Becoming A Witch When Freya was a child, she knew that someday she would become a witch. She told Ingrid and Joanna, but Joanna just sent her to a psychiatrist. Joanna wanted Freya to lead a normal life, so she wouldn't be attacked by any magical beings or use her powers, as this always caused her to meet an untimely death. Though her mother, Joanna, attempted to use magic to negate her daughters' powers, the spell did not work well on Freya whose magic if fueled by emotion. During her youth, she began to exhibit signs of her abilities and as such inferred that she was somehow connected to the supernatural Her mother sent her to a psychiatrist to remove the ideas from her head. This didn't work as soon enough, she found out. Season 1 Freya Beauchamp/Season 1 Season 2 Freya Beauchamp/Season 2 Relationships Family Joanna Beauchamp Joanna is Freya's mother. After living a relatively normal life, Joanna was forced to reveal a secret that she kept from both Freya and her older sister, Ingrid, all these years: they are witches. Freya always knew that there was something different about her, but her mother would always dismiss it as something of the imagination, prompting Freya to think that she's crazy. When Freya found out that she was a witch, she was obviously mad at her mother because of the stress such a secret caused on her. However, though she still resented her mother for doing so, she couldn't hate her for it either. Freya would end up saving her mother's life when the Shifter tried to attack the Beauchamp matron directly in their own home. Joanna has a special affection for Freya, as she was, at one point, getting married to Dash Gardiner and the thought of having to watch her daughter leave the nest and move on cut her deep. Especially because Freya is the younger daughter, Joanna tried to hold back her tears as Freya prepared for her wedding day and they shared a tender mother-daughter moment. Unfortunately, another thing they would share is the fact that Victor, Freya's father and Joanna's husband, sacrificed himself to save them from Isis and Ivar's trap. Both Beauchamp women were absolutely devastated and Joanna gave her beloved daughter the space she needed to handle such a tragedy. (See their main page Joanna, Ingrid and Freya) Victor Beauchamp Victor is Freya's formerly estranged father. She met him on her rehearsal dinner for the wedding and saying that she was overwhelmed would be an understatement. Though she was just as surprised at meeting her father, she was more open to him, asking him to walk her down the aisle even if she only met him not more than two days prior. Though he knew it couldn't be a worse time to let her know the truth, he showed Freya that Killian is indeed her soulmate, something that ultimately caused Freya to call off the wedding. After a week since the portal was opened, Victor stayed in East End to help Joanna with her argentium poisoning and he got to be around his family after a long time. However, he had to leave to look for a plant that may save Joanna's life. Not long after he got back, Victor was caught in the middle of Frederick's mess, being captured by Ivar and Isis, with Freya following soon after. Victor sat on the floor, heavily wounded, as Freya is bound to a chair surrounded by large jars containing a potion that would explode once she tries to stand up or when the timer nearby runs out. Joanna came to their rescue but was forced to switch Freya and Victor, with the latter knowing that he does not have much time left. He gave his life for his beloved wife and daughter, leaving both Beauchamp women devastated and not wanting to even look at Frederick, knowing he was partially responsible. Wendy Beauchamp Wendy is Freya's formerly estranged aunt. Unlike Ingrid (who was reluctant to see Wendy), Freya was more open to meeting her aunt. Freya and Wendy share a rather close bond, especially because they share similar powers and the former would frequently ask for the latter's advice about them, with Wendy becoming a mentor to Freya. Wendy also led Freya on the path to brewing a potion that cured her, Dash, and Amy of the deadly effects of the Ramus Mortium. Freya also consulted Wendy's tarot reading abilities first to know what Killian means to her, though Joanna ended up being the one to deal the deck for Freya in this regard. Then, she asked Wendy to help lead her on the right path to finding Killian. Freya was also responsible for brewing the potion that allowed Wendy, Ingrid, and Joanna to remember something significant about the night the portal to Asgard was opened. (See the main relationship page for Wendy, Ingrid and Freya) Ingrid Beauchamp Ingrid is Freya's older sister. Having grown up together, Ingrid and Freya share a deep and close bond. They are perfectly comfortable with each other, despite their markled differences, and talk to each other about a lot of things. Ingrid is very supportive of Freya with whatever decision she makes. Freya was happy for her sister when she started dating again and felt sad that Ingrid was going to move out, thinking she herself would be the one to do it first. Freya once poked fun at Ingrid's tendency to be novel and safe, irritating her older sister. Freya and Ingrid share similar concerns for Dash's growing powers and the older Beauchamp sister was not above lying to Freya about the things she did for the new warlock. (See main page for Ingrid and Freya) Frederick Beauchamp Frederick is Freya's older twin brother who she recently met after he escaped Asgard through the portal. She was pleasantly surprised to learn that she had a twin, saying before that she always wanted one. Their bond as siblings was apparent in such a brief period of time, as she looked out for her brother while he tries to adjust to living life on the mortal plane. They even did a spell together that ultimately allowed Freya to find Killian and bring him back to East End. However, a turning point in their relationship occurred when she met Isis and Ivar, who were friends of Frederick's in Asgard. She learns from the other twins that Freya may have known, better than anyone, that Frederick was a sick twisted man. He once gouged out a man's eyes, just for simply looking at Freya. It was implied by Ivar and Isis that Freya and Frederick may have been something a little more for Frederick, as he seemed to be very possessive and protective of her in Asgard. She felt rather uncomfortable around Ivar and Isis (after she witnessed them kissing) and wanted to stay away from them. However, she was caught in the crossfire when Isis captured her, holding her hostage until Frederick gave them the Key to Asgard. She then witnessed her mother coming to her rescue and watched helplessly as her father sacrificed himself to save them from the trap that was set for them. Probably learning from her mother about what ultimately caused such a tragedy, she didn't stay home and refused to see Frederick, knowing he was partially responsible for Victor's death. (See the main relationship page for Frederick and Freya) Romances Dash Gardiner Dash and Freya used to be engaged. Freya was head over heels in love with Dash and tried her best to convince herself that she was meant to be with him, despite the conflicting feelings she has with regards to Killian, Dash's younger brother. She feels really bad that she lied to Dash about kissing Killian and being a witch. With regards to the former, Dash eventually found out and was furious. However, he couldn't stand leaving her and forgave her, giving Freya great relief. It seemed as though the wedding will pull through. Unfortunately for Dash, Freya would end up leaving him on the day of their wedding for Killian. Dash was extremely hurt because Freya left him on the day they were supposed to be married. Only a week after, the embittered young man disposed of all the things that reminded him of Freya with a blast of fire that he inadvertently conjured. When he and Freya met again in the Bent Elbow, he pushed away Freya's repentant advances with such hostility that he released a pulse of telekinetic power that pummeled a nearby table. He spoke badly of her to Killian, calling her a "lying bitch". When Freya encountered Dash while he was infected with the Mandragora's venom, he began spewing hateful remarks at her while he threatened to kill her. He managed to get to her but Freya was able to defeat him and cure him of his infection. After that, Dash apologized to Freya and took back all the things he said to her, even saying that he was proud to have had her in his life. However, Freya was concerned when she learned from Dash that he had done things that would make her shudder. Though he brushed it off as a part of his psychotic episode, Freya seems to still have doubts about her ex-fiance. Despite that, it appears that they are on their way to establishing a civil relationship with each other. (See the main page for Dash and Freya) Killian Gardiner Killian Gardiner came into Freya's life after coming back to East End for his brother's wedding. She felt this undeniable connection to him and had an intense moment together once they were alone. However, she felt guilty about it and avoided him ever since. They shared a more tender moment when Freya watched Killian play the piano and recognized a song that he wrote himself. She couldn't stop dreaming about him and brewed a potion that helped her get him out of her mind. Things came to a head when Dash found out about what happened in the engagement party and almost called off the wedding himself. Freya became more hell-bent on keeping Killian away until she found out from her mother that both Gardiner brothers represented something to her: one is her soulmate and the other would be her destroyer. Convinced Killian is the destroyer, she pushed him away and chose to stay with Dash. However, a startling revelation from Victor changed Freya's mind and she left Dash for Killian, only to find his boat nowhere. Freya was extremely worried for Killian, having seen an ominous premonition of him, only to learn of his fate from Wendy and find him in Santo Domingo through a spell she did with her brother, Frederick. However, she found him married to Eva, the woman who rescued him. Since returning to East End, Freya chose to remain as friends with him, knowing that his heart belongs to someone else now. Though Killian was about to confront Freya for lying to him about being a witch, he instantly dropped it after learning from her that she lost her father, opting to comfort her instead. (See the main page for Freya and Killian) Enemies Penelope Gardiner Penelope Gardiner was the Shifter and Freya's would-be mother-in-law had she married Dash. She was critical of Freya's upbringing, something that earned her the young Beauchamp's ire. Freya was the first Beauchamp Penelope targetted, as she released Doug from his prison in the painting so he could exact his revenge on Freya. Freya also ended up saving her mother when she was attacked by the Shifter in their own home. Despite how difficult Penelope was, Freya tried to establish a decent relationship with her. Though she enlisted Freya's help in an attempt to bring Dash and Killian together, it seemed that it was only a front to get closer to her. However, she seemingly did appreciate what Freya did for her. In the climax of the first season, Penelope stole Freya's powers, giving her just the right amount of power she needed to face Joanna. However, Penelope was finally killed by Joanna and Wendy, with Freya's powers returning to her shortly after. Eva Gardiner Freya first meets Eva when she goes to visit Killian after having a premonition of him being in trouble. Freya is shocked and hurt to learn that Killian has fallen in love with and married Eva. When Killian and Eva decide to come back for his mother's (Penelope Gardiner) funeral, Killian wants to stick around. Since they stuck around, there is a lot of tension between the two love interests for the charming Killian. (See the main relationship page for Eva and Freya) Powers and Abilities Freya's powers are ruled by her emotions. This is evident when the white flower resting above her ear turned red upon interacting with Killian and how bouquets of flowers seemed to burst apart after she ran away from him in shame. Like all other witches, she has the ability to move things with her mind, cast spells, and have limited control over the weather. Though she had a harder time coming into her powers than her older sister did, she was able to save Joanna from an attack by the Shifter by flinging a knife at the latter with her mind. Her powers first manifested as a child when she learned that she can see and read auras like Wendy, her aunt. Freya has definitely come into her powers in such a short period of time, even being able to outsmart and subdue Dash Gardiner (who is quite powerful despite being a novice). She even managed to cast the spell that broke Ingrid's bond with the Mandragora, saving her older sister's life. Freya has a natural talent for making potions, something that even her own past lives possess. She came into this talent almost as soon as she started delving deeper into it, surpassing Ingrid in this aspect. She is probably the most talented in brewing potions among the witches of her family, having brewed more than a few successful potions throughout the series, like the potion that allowed her to rid her dreams of Killian and restore her family's memories of the opening of the portal. She can even take a recipe from the Grimoire and modify it easily to suit her needs, as she did with the potion to revisit her past lives. According to Wendy, Freya is the only witch capable of brewing a potion that can cure the effects of Ramus Mortium. Wendy was proven right, as Freya successfully made the potion that cured Dash, Amy, and herself. Freya has developed the ability of premonition, which allows her to randomly see visions of various events in different points in time. This has been first seen when she had a vision of Killian only more than a week after he went missing. Freya's bond with her twin brother, Frederick, allows them to cast a spell that very much resembles astral projection, allowing their astral bodies to be sent anywhere they want to be. They can even cast this spell to locate people, as they did to find Killian. Like the rest of the Beauchamp women, she was cursed upon being banished from Asgard by her grandfather. She was cursed with never being able to live past the age of 30 through horrible deaths, such as burning at the stake or dying in a great earthquake. However, she gets another chance at life every time she dies. This is because Joanna would be pregnant with Ingrid again not too long after she dies, and soon after, she'd be pregnant with Freya as well. Basic Powers *'Telekinesis' *'Spell Casting' * Atmokinesis * Potion Making * Reincarnation * Mediumship * Healing Individual Powers *'Premonition' *'Chlorokinesis' *'Precognitive Dreaming' *'Pyrokinesis' *'Aura Reading' *'Astral Projection' (with Frederick) *'Color Manipulation' *'Molecular Combustion' *'Technopathy' *'Illusion' Past Life's Powers * Geokinesis '(1720) * [[Premonition|'Premonition]]' '(every Life) * Astral Projection (with Frederick)' '(every Life) * 'Divination '(1906) Known Past Lives *Asgardian * 1693 * 1720 *1906 * 1933 *1978 Quotes "And now i have to go ask someone I can't stand to have dinner with someone he can't stand so the someone who can't stand me will finally start to like me." - Freya To Ingrid in A Few Good Talisman. Appearances ''See also:'' Freya Beauchamp/Gallery Novel Counterpart Freya is described as petite young woman with cat-like emerald green eyes and long, curly, strawberry blond hair. She is the goddess of Love and is Immortal. She was engaged to Bran Gardiner for a period of time, however her true soul mate is Killian Gardiner. Freya has the power to absorb and alter emotions. She specializes in making love potions, from increasing desirability, to lessening inhibitions. She can also take the form of a black cat and possesses the other basic powers of the Vanir. Freya is the only one of the Beauchamp's to keep her true name as her official name in the mortal world. Trivia *In[[A Few Good Talisman| A Few Good Talismen]] it is shown that Ingrid and Freya were burnt at the stake in 1693. According to the intense wrath of their mother Joanna, either their first death or one she could not predict. *In Potentia Noctis, Ingrid's death is shown to have occurred in 1906. Because of the curse on them both, Freya died shortly after on the same day. It was shown in the season final, That she died of an earthquake the next morning, or a few hours shortly. *It was revealed by Joanna in ''Today I am a Witch.''that Freya's middle name is Eilif. * In Scandinavian the meaning of the name Eilif is: Immortal. * In Norse the meaning of the name Eilif is: Wounded in an attack on Hlidarend. *Jenna Dewan-Tatum also played the witch Tamara Riley in the 2005 horror movie Tamara. * It is known that since Freya and Frederick are twins, they may have combined powers. * Though Freya may be younger than Ingrid, Jenna Dewan-Tatum is actually older than Rachel Boston. * Her and Ingrid will possibly die in Smells Like King Spirit. es:Freya Beauchamp Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Witches Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Main Characters Category:Beauchamp Family Category:Characters